


Sterek Story

by AndromedaYuuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Song Parody, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaYuuki/pseuds/AndromedaYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks back to when he first met Derek. In the form of Love Story by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this came together when I was in the car, and Love Story came on the radio. I was singing (badly) along and I realized that 1) the opening sounded to me how Stiles and Derek met. 2) I could change the words around and make it into a Sterek themed song.  
> Right now I like how this turned out...that might change.  
> Feedback is always welcome!

I was really awkward when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I’m standing there on the edge of “private property.”  
See your clean-shaven face, the leather the scowl.  
See you creep up and growl.  
Little did I know that you were the Alpha.  
You were stalking me and my dad (the sheriff) said stay away from my son.  
I was standing in a parking lot telling you “don’t be such a Sourwolf!”  
And you said, “I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth!”  
I’ll be waiting all you have to do is shove me up against the wall.  
You’ll be the wolf and I’ll be Little Red.  
It’s a Sterek story, Derek just trust me.  
You creep in the shadows of my bedroom to see me.  
We keep quiet because my dad will kill you with his gun if he knew.  
So close your eyes and let your mind escape.  
Because you are the Alpha and I am your mate and my dad said stay away from Stiles.  
But we were connected and I was moaning please don’t stop!  
And you said Stiles stop talking, oh wow, do that again. Shit. Fuck. Stiles!  
I’ll be the Alpha and you’ll be my mate.  
It’s a Sterek story, Stiles just OH MY GOD!  
Derek, please rescue me, the hunters kidnapped me again.  
This love is difficult, but it’s amazing!  
Don’t be afraid I’m not Kate Argent.  
It’s a Sterek story, Derek just trust me.  
I got tired of your emotional constipation.  
My faith in you was fading.  
When I met you at your burned down house.  
And I said Derek please listen to me.  
I keep calling and you never answer me.  
Is this in my head or do you really love me?  
Your stupid face grinned at me.  
And said you’re pack, Stiles.  
You’re never getting rid of me.  
I trust you and that’s all I really know.  
I talked to your dad; he threatened me with his gun.  
It’s a Sterek story, I trust you, Stiles.


End file.
